Trillizos
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Despues de varias noches de accion con Sasori, Hidan e Itachi, Deidara se siente muy extraño y consulta con Konan -Estas embarazado-dijo la peliazul. Cuartetos, lemon y Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**B**ien....no espero mucho de este fic pero la idea era tan genial que no podía dejarle pasar....en fin, espero este fic les guste si no, pos ni modo :P

_Advertencia: este fic contiene Yaoi que es la relación homosexual, si no te gusta no te acerques._

En la cueva de Akatsuki, era de noche, y en la habitación del rubio artista se escuchaban gemidos y suspiros, algunos rechinidos de la cama, debido a la fuerza que se aplicaba sobre ella, en la misma se encuentran cuatro cuerpos, jadeantes.

-Ahhh, no puedo mas, me vengo-gemía un pelinegro de ojos rojos, que embestía el cuerpo de el rubio, mientras este se encontraba con la boca ocupada, debido al miembro de su Danna y el cuarto personaje, Hidan, le practicaba sexo oral a Deidara, mientras, con una de las bocas del rubio, se daba placer en su miembro erguido hasta que los cuatro terminaron en un orgasmo simultaneo.

-Ahhh….ahhh….eso fue…estupendo-Menciono el albino que trataba de recuperar el aliento y se tendía en la cama del rubio.- Joder, no me quiero mover-se cubre con las sabanas.- Después de que primero te follo Sasori, luego yo y al ultimo Itachi, no entiendo como sigues sin partirte en dos, rubia.

-Cállate, Hidan…ahhh, me duele el trasero.

-Me quedare aquí, no quiero ir a mi habitación- dice el Uchiha, que, al igual que Hidan, se cubre con las sabanas, al lado del albino.

-Danna, si gusta quédese.-Dijo Deidara antes de meterse entre el albino y el Uchiha y dormirse apoyado en el hombro del moreno. El Akasuna se acomodo cerca del Uchiha y quedo dormido.

Unas tres semanas después de ese y muchos encuentros más, donde Deidara siempre hizo papel de uke. El rubio comenzó a sentir unos extraños síntomas, antojos repentinos, vómitos en la mañana, dolores en los pies, etc. Así que decidió consultarlo con Konan, ya que era la única medí-nin en Akatsuki.

-¿Y bien? , ¿que pasa Konan?-pregunto el rubio mientras observaba como la peliazul mantenía Chakra en sus manos posadas sobre su vientre.

-Pues…esto es muy extraño, Deidara, por que percibo otros tres chakras creciendo en tu vientre.

-¡¿Que?! , eso…eso es imposible a menos que…

-A menos ¿que?... ¿que?, ¿Deidara?-pregunto la peliazul.

-Veras, yo…..soy hermafrodita, dentro mió tengo órganos femeninos- Dice el rubio explosivo con un poco de pena, Konan era la primera y única que sabia que el era hermafrodita.

-Ya veo, bien dime, ¿has tenido alguna relación con alguien durante estas ultimas semanas?

-Emmm….

-Dime la verdad, Deidara.

-Si, durante estas últimas tres semanas he tenido cada noche, relaciones con Sasori, Hidan e Itachi- Dijo dando un gran suspiro.

-Ya veo….lo más probable esque tu estés embarazado de ellos tres, son trillizos, por eso sentí tres chakras diferentes.

-Mierda….¿Como se los voy a decir a los demás?

-Mas bien, ¿Cómo se los dirás y como lo van a tomar?- El rubio se queda pensativo y después rompe a llorar en silencio, al pensar que tal vez no podría quedarse con aquellos pequeños que apenas estaban creciendo en su vientre.

_Bien…..espero criticas__, si gusto o no gusto?_

_Este fic es bueno?_

_Vale la pena seguir con el?_

_El ramen que comí estaba malo para que yo inventara esto? :P nos vemos._


	2. Chapter 2

En el ultimo capitulo:

_-L__o más probable esque tú estés embarazado de ellos tres, son trillizos, por eso sentí tres chakras diferentes._

_-Mierda….¿Como se los voy a decir a los demás?_

_-Mas bien, ¿Cómo se los dirás y como lo van a tomar?- El rubio se queda pensativo y después rompe a llorar en silencio, al pensar que tal vez no podría quedarse con aquellos pequeños que apenas estaban creciendo en su vientre_.

En la hora del desayuno, todos los Akatsuki estaban en el comedor, bueno, no todos, faltaba el rubio artista.

-Donde estará la rubia sin pechos?-pregunto el albino

-Debe estar haciendo su famoso "Arte" en su cuarto, aunque el verdadero arte es lo eterno-contesta el marionetista.

-Hola-llega el rubio un poco desanimado y se sienta donde siempre, enseguida de su maestro.

-¿Que te pasa Deidara?

-Esque…tengo algo que decirles-baja la cabeza un poco evadiendo las miradas que se posaban en el.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué pasa Deidara?

-Esque yo-no termino la frase debido a que salio corriendo en dirección al fregadero donde vomito.

-¿Qué fue eso rubia?-dijo Hidan que se paro inmediatamente para quitarle el pelo de la cara.

-De lo que les quería hablar-responde entre jadeos.

-Bien, habla, Deidara-dijo la firme voz del líder.

-Verán, durante esta última semana no me he sentido del todo…así que consulte con Konan y yo estoy….como decirlo….-en eso llega la peliazul.

-Deidara esta embarazado- dijo sin ningún reparo dejando a todos en estado de shock.

-¿Qué?-pregunta perplejo el tesorero.

-Lo que escuchaste, Kakuzu, estoy embarazado.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es el padre?-pregunto totalmente sereno el Uchiha.

-Son trillizos, así que cada uno respecta a ustedes, Itachi, Hidan y Sasori- volvió a hablar Konan.

-¡¿Voy a ser padre?! Pero como?!-decía histérico el Jashinista.

-Soy hermafrodita, tengo órganos sexuales femeninos adentro mió, y ahora cargo con tres niños que son de ustedes.

-El primer Uchiha después de la masacre, ¿Qué tal? Eh Itachi-san-dijo el Hoshigaki mirando el semblante serio de su compañero, con un ligero movimiento en su ceja derecha, imperceptible para muchos, pero no para el, ya que, después de tanto tiempo siendo su compañero en Akatsuki, ya reconocía sus movimientos.

-Esto en verdad es inesperado-dice asombrado el Akasuna.

-Konan-dice rápidamente el líder.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en gestar los trillizos?

-En general, es viable que nazcan a los siete meses, tal vez sean algo pequeños, pero estarán sanos.

-Entonces tenemos siete meses para prepararnos.

-Yo me encargare de cuidar de la salud de Deidara

-Kakuzu, necesitaremos un poco más de dinero- el tesorero asiente simplemente.

-Líder, no lo veo tan afectado-comenta Tobi

-En realidad, esto no es tan malo, es el futuro de Akatsuki.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunta intrigado el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-Véanlo de esta manera, si derrotan a alguno de ellos- señala a los futuros "padres".- Sus "hijos" tomarían el lugar en la organización, además de que los vengarían, incluso la genética es buena, un Uchiha, un Inmortal y un Marionetista que trabaja con venenos, todos tienen buen físico, están en perfectas condiciones, la generación que acaban de engendrar será de lo mas fuerte.

-Tienes mucha razón, líder- menciona el albino- tener otro seguidor de Jashin, eso se escucha tentativo-sonríe de medio lado.

-Yo tendría a quien enseñarle el noble arte con las marionetas.

-Hmp….un Uchiha-es todo lo que añade Itachi antes de irse a su habitación.

-¿Y a ese que le pico?

-Nada, Itachi-san solo necesita pensar un poco- menciona el renegado de la niebla.

-----------------------En la habitación de Itachi-----------------------

-¿Un Uchiha no?....pero…..fui un verdadero estupido-se reprende así mismo- ¿no usar protección solo por que Deidara es hombre?, ahora arruine el futuro de ese niño, los Uchiha estamos malditos, solo espero que no sea capaz de tener el Mangekyou Sharingan, por que entonces dejare que me mate para que el obtenga poder.- En eso entra "Tobi".

-S te ve cansado, Itachi-dice esta vez Madara.

-No pensé que el que reconstruyera el clan Uchiha terminara siendo yo, pensaba dejarle eso a Sasuke.

-Ohh vamos, al menos tendré algo más de descendencia que solo Sasuke, y tan solo esperare siete meses-sonríe bajo la mascara.

-Le diré a Deidara que aborte.

-El quiere a esos niños.

-Lo obligare con el Sharingan.

-Entonces también abortara a el bebe de Hidan y el de Sasori.

-Y desde cuando te importan los demás, sensei?-pregunta con ironía.

-En realidad, desde nunca, pero esto es una gran oportunidad, al menos para la organización, la genética nos favorece.

-Esto es un error, no debe haber mas Uchiha, estamos malditos después de todo.

-Puede que si, puede que no, pero no permitiré que eches a perder esto, advertiré a Pein, de que no deje a Deidara solo.

-Esta marcando para siempre a ese niño, sensei-le recalca con molestia, ya que el no tiene un gran aprecio a todo lo que conlleva ser un Uchiha.

-Como tú marcaste a Sasuke.

-Eso fue diferente, usted sabe mis razones para eliminar al clan-desvía la mirada.

-¿Y que pasaría si..?

-¿Si que?

-Si fuera una niña, entonces no habría problemas, las mujeres en el clan no tienen el Sharingan- Eso dejo pensando a Itachi _"¿Y si tiene razón?, ¿Y si resultara una niña?._

-Esta bien, si nace niña, no tendré problema con ello, pero si es un niño…le matare.

-Es tu hijo, así que has lo que quieras, pero si veo potencial en el, no dudes que te detendré, ¿Echo?-le da la mano

-Echo-se la estrecha.

_Bien este capi, si es mas largo n_n espero les guste y comenten. _


	3. primer mes

**D**e acuerdo....nada especifico para las notas de autora -_- solo que disfruten el fic y si no....la ley de Herodes, te aguantas y te jodes :P

**Primer mes**

El rubio apenas durante su primer mes se le notaba un ligero bulto en el vientre, pero aun así lo trataban como de cristal.

-Oe, rubia.

-¿Qué quieres, Hidan?- pregunto con molestia el rubio, ya que últimamente el albino estaba algo pegado a el.

-Dime, ¿En cuanto tiempo se sabe si es niño o niña?

-Pues, según Konan, el sexo del bebe se define entre el cuarto mes y medio y el quinto mes de gestación, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en específico, solo curiosidad- se va dejando al rubio con el pelinegro.

-¿Qué tanto vez, Itachi?

-Puedo ver tres pequeños chakras en tu vientre, el que seguramente es mi hijo, esta aquí.- Toca el costado derecho del rubio.- El que es de Hidan esta aquí.- toca el izquierdo.- Y el de Sasori esta aquí, al medio.

-Me sorprende como puedes distinguir entre chakras.

-Yo conozco mi chakra, y el del niño es idéntico al mió, así que no es difícil, y después de tanto tiempo, aprendí a diferenciar entre todos los chakras de la organización- explico con sencillez el Uchiha.

-Deidara, ven, hay que hacerte un chequeo, solo es algo de rutina- dijo Konan que estuvo vigilando al rubio todo el tiempo.

Hai- fue donde la peliazul e inmediatamente, esta le llevo a una habitación especial, donde atendían las heridas de los de la organización si alguno resultaba lastimado.

-Bien, esta todo en orden- dijo después de concentrar chakra en sus manos y posarlas sobre su vientre.- no hay deformación alguna en ningún chakra.

-No me gusta tanto esto, me tratan como de cristal, se que puedo correr algunos riesgos pero….no es para tanto – se queja el rubio ya que, desde que anuncio que estaba en cinta, todos le trataban diferente, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

-Solo son precauciones, Deidara, si así se ponen contigo, imagínate con los trillizos.

-Ufff, pobrecitos mis niños - se acaricia el vientre con algo de ternura.

-Si bueno, al menos tendrás a Hidan, Sasori e Itachi ocupados con los bebes mientras tu te recuperas del parto.

-Claro, ya me imagino a Itachi "Soy-el-mejor-sobre-este-puto-planeta" Uchiha, despertándose en la madrugada para darle de comer a ese pequeño – recibe un zape de parte de la kunoichi.- auu, por que fue eso?

-Nada de groserías, Deidara, ¿eso es lo que quieres que tus hijos aprendan?

-De Hidan no me sorprendería que le enseñara ese vocabulario tan hermoso – dice con un claro sarcasmo.

-Pobre niño, tal vez, Kakuzu no dejara que le muestre como maldecir de tantas formas poco sanas.

-Si, claro, le enseñara como ser tesorero, en verdad me da miedo lo que les puedan enseñar estos cavernícolas.

-Descuida, no pasara eso, Pein se encargara de que se conviertan en unos grandes shinobis.

-De eso no tengo duda alguna…pero….será curioso ver como se desarrollan en un lugar con gente como Akatsuki.

-Si, pero las cosas tienen su puntito, Sasori podrá enseñar su "noble" arte con las marionetas, Hidan su religión e Itachi pues….supongo que…la verdad no se con el.

-Solo espero que no me pida que mate a mí bebe solo por ser un Uchiha, el pequeñito no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Todo depende del potencial que tenga el niño, aunque si es una niña no hay peligro – le sonríe- las mujeres en el clan Uchiha no tienen el Sharingan.

-Y si es rubia y de ojos azules le querré mas – Ambos ríen ante el comentario del rubio y después de esa platica dieron por terminado el chequeo.

El rubio iba camino a su habitación cuando se topa con sus tres amantes y futuros padres.

-¿Qué quieren, un?

-Nada, solo un poco de – el albino se acerca a su oreja y le susurra- placer.- El rubio se quita inmediatamente y se va con su danna.

-No, Konan dijo que nada de "eso" hasta que nazcan los trillizos, así que controlen sus hormonas hasta dentro de siete meses más mi recuperación.

-Siete meses es mucho, Deidara, anda, mira que no pasara nada.

-Si, claro, tu hijo aun no nace y ya lo quieres hacer sacrificio- dice seriamente el rubio, quien mira a sus tres amantes con el seño fruncido.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunta curioso Sasori.

-Si lo hacemos, podría tener un aborto prematuro, a los tres niños- hipsofacto, el rubio dejo petrificado a los otros y este solo se fue a la sala a ver la televisión, ya era hora de .

Después de un par de horas, dejaron de ser de piedra.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta el albino, entrando a su cuarto con los otros tres siguiéndole.

-Pues….se me ocurre algo- dice cortante el Uchiha mientras se recuesta en la cama.

-¿Y como que se te ocurre, Itachi?- pregunta el Akasuna, que le sigue y se sienta en la esquina de la cama.

-Pues, hacer un trío- responde simplemente el poseedor de Sharingan.

-Si, tu, y quien jodidos será el uke?- pregunta el albino 'cortésmente' (y las saladitas son horneadas).

-Pues…que tal un concurso de mamadas?, el primero que se corra será el uke- ofreció el Akasuna, a lo cual los otros dos aceptaron.

Comenzaron a desnudarse entre los tres, de apoco empezaron a desaparecer las ropas y a revolverse las sabanas, hasta que todo se volvió un revoltijo y los tres causantes de ello estaba en la cama, cada uno con la boca ocupada, Sasori con el miembro de Itachi, el Uchiha con el miembro del albino, y este ultimo con el del marionetista.

-Ahhh..esto es….ahhh excitante- dice entre gemidos y jadeos el albino, que recibía gustoso las lamidas y ligeros vaivén del Uchiha.- _"Es cierto lo que dice Deidara, el es el dios del sexo"_- pensaba con morbo mientras seguía atendiendo al del arte eterno, hasta que sintió como se corría en la boca del Uchiha sin ningún reparo. Se dejo caer de bruces en la cama mientras dejaba el activo miembro de Sasori.

-Fuck- susurro apenas se recupero de su reciente orgasmo.

-Perdiste, Hidan, ahora prepárate, que tal vez te duela- Dijo el Akasuna.

--Je, como si no fuera novedad, soy sadomasoquista recuerdan?

-Bien, entonces no te importara esto- dijo el Uchiha al momento de penetrarle sin piedad.

-Agrhhh!!, bastardo!!!- gimió bastante alto el albino.- Joder!! Ahhh.- Itachi se mantuvo quieto hasta que el mismo Hidan movía sus caderas e inmediatamente el Uchiha marco su ritmo, mientras Sasori metía su miembro a la boca del jashinista.

-Mmmm- gemían ambos akatsuki al sentir el virgen cuerpo de Hidan (Si señoras y señores….Hidan es o era virgen, Kakuzu aun no lo había tocado :P), Sasori el sentir como Hidan jugaba con su miembro en su boca e Itachi como este mismo le apretaba el miembro con su ex virgen entrada.

-Ughh, joder, Hidan, estas muy apretado.

-¿Qué ahhh esperabas? aghh yo era virgen- sigue con el miembro de Sasori hasta que los tres experimentan el orgasmo.

-Ahhh, estuviste estupendo, Hidan- le dice Sasori al albino, quien se deja caer en la cama, con el Uchiha aun dentro suyo.

-¿Y hasta cuando te piensas salir, imbecil?

-Ya voy, ya voy- sale con cuidado de no lastimarle tanto y se tiende enseguida del albino.- Con que fue tu primera vez no?

-Si, gracias por recordármelo- se tapa con las cobijas, a lo que el Uchiha y el Akasuna le imitan metiéndose debajo de las cobijas. Inconcientemente el albino se acomoda en el pecho del moreno.

_Bien?, que tal? Jitomatazo o un review? (de preferencia el review) _

_Bye o.- _


	4. Cuarto mes

**D**omo!!!!!!! xP ya vine, perdonen la demora pero la escuela me tiene así ., en fin, espero les guste el capi, si no…ps ni modo o/.\o.

Cuarto mes.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que el rubio explosivo revelo que estaba esperando tres hijos. Desde ese día todos le trataban como de cristal, Pein no lo enviaba a misiones, Konan siempre estaba al pendiente de el, Sasori, Hidan e Itachi siempre que podían pasaban tiempo con el rubio.

Claro que durante ese tiempo, los tres "Padres" se desquitaban entre ellos, aunque Hidan tubo un par de experiencias con Kakuzu, hoy también tenia planeado una buena noche con el tesorero.

Hoy en específico era un día "especial", debido a que hoy se sabría si los trillizos eran hombres o mujeres.

-Deidara, ven, tenemos que hacerte el chequeo y de paso saber si tus hijos son hombres o mujeres- dice la única mujer dentro de Akatsuki.

-Hai, hai- dice el rubio con desgana, ya que se le hizo común que Konan lo estuviera checando cada fin de mes.

-Yo voy, quiero saber que será mi futuro hijo- dijo el albino jashinista.

-Hidan, esto es privado, después te daré la noticia, junto con Sasori e Itachi- dijo molesta la peliazul.

-Hmp- Hidan solo levanto el labio inferior en un puchero.

-Vete a hacerle berrinches a Kakuzu, a mi no me vengas con eso- dicho eso el rubio se va junto con Konan.

-Yo no hago berrinches!!! Estupida rubia sin pechos!!- grito a todo pulmón, para irse donde Kakuzu, seguramente el sabría como "confortarle" un poco. (Niñas activen su modo pervertido).

Mientras con Konan y Deidara.

-Bien, veamos- se acerca al rubio artista, con chakra en las manos.- Bien, todo esta bien.

-¿Cómo sabes si son hombres o mujeres?

-Con esto- saca un recipiente con un líquido transparente, lo hace burbuja en su mano y la posa sobre el vientre medio hinchado del rubio.

-Ahh, esta frió- castañea los dientes.

-Descuida, solo dura un momento- sigue moviendo la mano por todo el vientre hasta terminar.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué son?- pregunta con la curiosidad de una madre que espera la noticia de saber que sexo es su hijo.

-Los tres son hombres, Deidara, felicidades.- Esa noticia dejo impactado a Deidara, el esperaba que alguno fuera mujer, no sabia por que, pero quería que alguno fuera mujer.

-Gracias Konan- inconcientemente el rubio comenzó a llorar, no lo noto hasta que Konan le quito algunas lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.

-No llores, Deidara, deberías estar feliz.

-Lo estoy, lloro de felicidad- le sonríe.- iré a darles la noticia a Sasori no Danna, Hidan e Itachi.

-Te acompaño.

Fueron a la sala donde se encontraban Sasori e Itachi, pero de Hidan ni sus luces.

-¿Y Hidan?

-Mmm, ni idea, seguramente con Kakuzu.

-A ver, guarden silencio que seguro los escuchamos.- Todos hicieron lo que Konan les dictaba, esto fue lo que escucharon:

-_Agrhhh Joder Kakuzu! Mas…mas duro ahh._

_-Eso intento, Hidan ahhh que apretado._

_-Mas duro joder!! _

_-Tu lo quisiste_

_-AGRHHH!!! JODER!!! _

-Bien, eso fue por demás informativo- dice el heredero del sharingan.

-Cierto- todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que llego Hidan con solo unos pantalones y cojeando.

-¿Qué tal el sexo?- pregunto Sasori sin ápice de vergüenza en su voz.

-De lo mejor, pero, auch- se soba la cadera- no podré sentarme bien por un tiempo.

-Después te curo Hidan- dice la peliazul mirando mal a Hidan, quien tenia un suave color rosa en las mejillas.- Por ahora Deidara tiene algo que decirles.

-Esque…yo..quería decirles que…los trillizos son hombres- sonríe tímidamente mientras que sus tres amantes están en estado de petrificación.

-¿En…serio?...tengo un hijo varón?- dice con impresión Itachi.

-Si, los tres pequeños son varones- mira a los tres que están petrificados y como de a poco Hidan esboza una sonrisa.

-Eso…es genial!!- entre la conmoción de Hidan, nadie noto que Itachi se estaba alejando de ellos.

------------------------En la oficina de el "Líder"----------------------------------

Tock* tock* tock* (no hay presupuesto para el sonido de la puerta)

-Adelante- contesto "Tobi".- Ohh pero si eres tu Itachi, que me traes?

-El niño que Deidara espera es hombre- Madara sonríe detrás de la mascara.

-Perfecto, otro usuario del sharingan, me pregunto si puede desarrollar el mangekyou sharingan.

-De ser así…lo mato.

-Vamos Itachi, no es para tanto, yo seria también su maestro- el de la coleta no sabe que hacer, solo se desploma en una silla cercana.

-Estoy hecho polvo- reconoció el Uchiha mas joven.

-Deja de romperte la cabeza, Itachi, y deja que nazca esa criatura, es tu hijo después de todo.

-Pobre, nació en un clan que esta maldito.

-Lo se, pero es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar.

-¿Por qué?

-Como bien dijo Pein, es el futuro de Akatsuki, tu hijo será un gran shinobi, de eso me encargo yo…y tu si quieres cooperar también.

-Seria mi responsabilidad después de todo- se queda pensativo.

-Ahh, Itachi no tiene sentido que te quemes las neuronas con esto, ya te dije que dejes nacer a ese bebe, Deidara lo quiere.

-Ya lo se- se muerde un dedo.- Es solo que….me preocupa el futuro del niño- Madara se acerca a su alumno y le posa una mano en el hombro.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien, ese niño será….perfecto.

-Hai- después de eso sale de la oficina para ir a su cuarto.

------------------------------Con Kakuzu y Hidan--------------------------

-Joder!! No lo puedo creer!!! Mi hijo será hombre!!! Wuju!!- festeja el albino junto con Kakuzu, quien esta tranquilo sobre la cama.

-Si Hidan, que bien por ti, pero me quiero dormir, buenas noches- se tapa con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

-Vamos, Kaku, no seas amargado- se sienta sobre su cadera.- anda, festejemos a nuestra "manera"- le susurra en el oído mientras le destapa la cabeza mientras le saca ese tipo de velo que cubre su cabeza, dejando caer libres sus cabellos castaños. Le besa apasionadamente.

-Ahh, Hidan- le desordena el cabello mientras el albino baja por su abdomen, hasta la entrepierna, donde quita los estorbosos boxers y comienza a practicarle sexo oral.

-Mmmm eres un bastado…ahh Kakuzu…la tienes dura y gorda- sigue jugando con su erecto miembro, mientras Kakuzu, con sus hilos, comienza a estimular el joven miembro de Hidan, incluso introduciendo uno en su trasero.

-Ahh K…Kaku…zu…aghh...mas ahh profundo…onegai!- dice entre gemidos y suspiros que van a parar directo al miembro de Kakuzu.

-Hidan ahh…no aguanto mas ahhh.

-Kakuzu agrhh…hazme tuyo…ahora- rogaba entre gimoteos.

-Bien, ponte en cuatro- tal como lo pedía el de los cinco corazones, Hidan hizo lo que le pidió, dejando completamente expuesto su trasero.

-¿A si esta bien?, ¿Kakuzu?- pregunto con un tono inocente de cualquier uke.

-Perfecto- le toma de las caderas y de una sola estocada se introduce en el albino malhablado.

-AGRHH!!, JODER!!- esta vez Kakuzu comienza con un suave vaivén.- ahh…ahh joder…la tienes dura.

-Y así me quieres- comienza a dar mas duras las estocadas hasta que se hace un frenesí que hace chirriar la cama en protesta por la actividad sobre ella.

-Joder!!...mas duro…mas!!

-Te lastimaría ahh otra vez.

-Me importa aghh una mierda….mas fuerte…quiero sentirte dentro- pasa sus brazos por su cuello.

-Tu lo pediste- se separa un poco para que su miembro salga casi por completo, tomarle de las caderas, para tomar impulso y penetrarle de una forma mas dura.

-Joder Kakuzu!!! Agrhhh!! Mas duro!!

-Bien- le toma con más fuerza hasta marcarle los dedos por la fuerza bruta con la que fue tomado.

-Ahh…aghh…me vengo..Kakuzu- dicho y hecho se corrió justo en el momento en que Kakuzu también lo hacia, pero dentro de el.

-Ahhh….buenas noches, Kakuzu- se acomoda en el pecho del administrador y queda profundamente dormido.

-Buenas noches…..Hidan- cae ante los brazos de Morfeo también.

_Bien como verán…me salte algunos meses…pero por falta de imaginación, en fin._

_Si les gusto dejen un review…si no….pos no :p_

_Bye!!_


	5. Intro: cadera fracturada

_Este es un intro, para mis curiosas lectoras que quieren saber lo que le paso a Hidan __después de su "encuentro" con Kakuzu =3._

Al día siguiente en la habitación de Kakuzu.

Nuestro querido albino se encontraba dormido sobre el pecho del administrador de Akatsuki, quien ya había despertado, pero no se movía por temor a despertar al inmortal menor. Estuvo así por lo menos media hora, hasta que el albino comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días, mi pequeño jashinista – le mira a los ojos directamente.

-Días, Kaku – se trata de incorporar para sentarse sobre su regazo, pero se da cuenta que no puede mover bien las piernas.- ¿Qué mierda?!, Kakuzu no puedo mover las piernas, auch!!- Hidan le miro como borreguito que va a matadero, a lo que Kakuzu no pudo resistirse y puso con cuidado a Hidan sobre la cama, para vestirse y buscar a Konan, "menos mal que ya son las nueve", se dijo mentalmente el castaño. Corrió hasta el comedor donde ya estaban todos, que lo miraron raro al ver que Hidan no venia con el.

-Konan, necesito que vengas, por favor.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakuzu?, acaso por fin mataste a Hidan con tu pasión? – Dice con burla el Hoshigaki.

-No estoy para bromas, Kisame – lo fulmina con la mirada.- Por favor, Konan, es urgente.

-Esta bien, ya voy – se levanta de su lugar junto a Pein y van directo al cuarto del ojiverde. Al entrar ven al ojilila tratando de sentarse al menos, cosa que parecía imposible, ni siquiera se podía sostener en los brazos.

-Joder!!!, ¿Qué mierda me paso?! – mira a Konan buscando una respuesta.

-A ver, deja de llorar que no pareces hombre – se le acerca y le destapa, dejando ver su bien formado abdomen y su "otro" orgullo además de su pecho.- Donde duele?

-Aquí – señala lo que es la parte donde se ubica el hueso de la pelvis. (creo que es la cadera, corríjanme si me equivoco)

-Bien – se acerca y toca donde le indica el albino.

-Auu! No ya quítate! Duele! – lloriqueo un poco.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no tocare – concentra algo de chakra en su mano y la pone sobre su cadera.- Lo que me faltaba, Kakuzu te fracturo la pelvis.

-¿Qué?! – Mira espantado a el inmortal mas viejo.- ¿Cómo que me fracturaste la pelvis?!!

-Seguramente fue en su "noche de pasión" cuando le fracturaste – mira a ambos amantes con desaprobación.

-Es lo mas seguro – reconoce el jashinista.

-¿Cuál seria el tratamiento?

-Simple, descanso durante una semana y nada de sexo durante esa semana – Los dos amantes miraron con ojos como platos a la kunoichi, ¿Cómo se supone que tendrían que aguantar una semana sin sexo con lo calenturientos que eran ambos?

-Me estas pidiendo que lea la Biblia, Konan.

-De ser así, léela, solo haz lo que te digo, y no se atrevan a desobedecer – dicho esto la maestra del origami se fue dejando a los dos amantes solos.

-Kakuzu, ayúdame a vestirme.

-Ya voy – se acerca a la cama y con cuidado toma al albino de la cintura.- ¿Dónde dejaste tus ropas?

-¿Dónde las dejaste tu? – mira para todos lados.- Ah, ahí esta mi ropa interior, pasamela – Kakuzu obedece y le ayuda con mucha delicadeza a colocársela correctamente, luego procede con los pantalones, los cuales encontró cerca de la puerta.

-Se que sonara estupido pero…. ¿Puedes caminar? – mira directamente sus ojos.

-¿Tu que crees, BAKA!!?

-Esta bien, esta bien – lo toma en brazos y sale de el cuarto, directo a el comedor, donde siguen todos los akatsuki.

-¿Qué mierda ven? – dice "cortésmente" el albino desde los brazos de Kakuzu.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? – inquirió un tranquilo Pein tomando de su taza de te, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las parejas en su organización se lastimaran _"Como aquella vez que Zetsu mordió a Kisame y….Olvida eso Pein!!, no quieres tener otra vez ese trauma"._

-Le fracture la pelvis – dice el tesorero con la voz tranquila mientras camina, dejando a el resto con cara de "WTF?!".

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – pregunta irónicamente el líder.

-Costumbre, supongo – Hidan esta sentado en el regazo de Kakuzu, con su mejilla apoyada en su mano izquierda, con expresión aburrida.

-¿Cuánto fue el daño? – pregunta el futuro padre (o madre o/.\oU) rubio artista, hiperactivo.

-Hasta tal punto que no me puedo sentar bien, ni siquiera me puedo parar de la cama sin ayuda, y el hecho de que Kakuzu me tenga que cargar – mira con aburrimiento al rubio, con una ceja encarada.

-Eso es suficiente para mi – baja la mirada un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Cuál es el tratamiento? – pregunta al fin algo Sasori.

-Reposo durante una semana y….

-Nada de sexo durante esa semana, y un poco de leche no vendría mal – dice la peliazul.

-¿Leche? ¿Y para que coños leche? – no hay necesidad de decir quien fue.

-Por el calcio, ayudara a que se te cure mas rápido la fractura y te fortalecerá los huesos.

-No me jodas – es probable que haya querido hacer un berrinche pero de no ser por su situación, estaría pataleando.

En eso llega Kisame, quien al escuchar todo fue directo a la cocina, llego y dejo un vaso enfrente del albino malhablado.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

-Leche, ya oíste a Konan, anda bébetelo, oh si no te ira mal con ella – apenas lo dijo se fue el fish-boy, debido a que sintió que su integridad física estaba en peligro.

El albino se quedo callado, cierto es que Konan ya lo había usado como saco de boxear, ciertamente no era recomendable enojar a la maestra del origami. Pero es Hidan de quien estamos hablando (XD)

-Me importa una mierda, no pienso tomar eso – taradupidamente se intento parar, cosa que obvio, no pudo lograr, apenas quito su trasero de el regazo del tesorero, un dolor de esos que te hacen querer llorar desde el alma le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuidadosamente se volvió a sentar en el suave regazo de Kakuzu.

_-Mierda, joder, estupido Kakuzu, me cago en tu madre que te parió – _este y otros pensamientos rondaban por la mente del "accidentado", mientras se aguantaba todas las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hidan?, te quedaste muy callado – dice Pein.

-Lo primero que digo, lo primero que hacen, te dije que no trataras de moverte, pero ahí vas, como siempre sin que me hagas caso, hombres – se queja la peliazul.

-Cállate, joder – apenas y habla con un hilo de voz.

-Hidan, mejor tomate eso y te llevo de regreso al cuarto – mira un tanto preocupado al albino, este tenia el rostro entre los brazos, sin subir la mirada.

-Hidan, ¿estas bien? – pregunta preocupado el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu que mierda crees? – apenas se escucha su vos, esta hablando bajito, y con los brazos alrededor de su cara, mucho menos se le entiende.

-Hidan, ¿estas llorando? – habla por fin el Uchiha.

Todo se quedo en silencio……..

Hasta que se escucho un mísero sollozo…..

En efecto, Hidan, el sadomasoquista, que se había clavado shurikens, kunais e incluso su propia guadaña, estaba llorando por el dolor en su parte mas baja.

-Hidan, por dios, tu nunca lloras – dice sorprendido Pein.

-Kakuzu, mejor seria si te lo llevas, después les subiré algo – Konan ahora si parece preocupada, después de todo, para ella y Pein, esos criminales de rango S, son como sus hijos.

-Hai – tratando de moverlo lo menos posible, le tomo en brazos y se fue caminando, Hidan mantenía su cara oculta en el pecho del tesorero.

Al llegar, el ojiverde deposito con cuidado al peliplata en la cama, donde se quedo tranquilo, con los bordes de los ojos rojos debido al llanto.

-Kakuzu, quedate – le miro suplicante, el sabia que lo que quería lo obtendría de esa manera.

-Bien, me quedo – se recostó a su lado y el albino tomo lugar a su lado.

Pasadas unas pocas horas, Konan ya les había subido algo de comer, Hidan por las malas se tuvo que tomar el vaso tamaño Jumbo de leche, pero por el resto estuvo bastante bien.

Ahora estaban en la sala, viendo tele (emmm no se…pónganle ustedes cualquier tontería), Hidan acostado en el sofá, con Kakuzu a su lado, sentado en el piso, junto a su cabeza.

-Ahhh *bostezo*.

-¿Tan temprano y tienes sueño? – Hidan solo le mira con indiferencia y cierra sus ojos violetas para echarse un sueñito.

_-"En verdad…eres un ni__ño, Hidan, pero eres mió al menos- _El castaño se le queda viendo, apreciando a aquella criatura, que era completamente inocente a la vista, pero en el fondo era una fiera, la cual solo podía ser controlada por el….a veces.

-Hola, Kakuzu, ¿Cómo sigue Hidan? – llega el rubio embarazado, junto con su Danna.

-Mejor, supongo, ahora duerme debe estar cansado.

-Si, que te fracturen la pelvis debe ser agotador – el pelirrojo esta jugando con la poca paciencia de Kakuzu.

-Fue un accidente, no lo hice con intenciones – mira el tranquilo rostro de SU niño.

-Yo te creo – el rubio le sonríe.- Los escuche anoche – se sonroja y voltea la mirada.

-Ah – El moreno solo se queda mirando a el albino.

-Danna, ¿Qué hay en la tele?

-Mmmm, mira .

-Déjele, no puedo creer que Hidan pueda ver caricaturas, tiene veintidós años, por kami.

-Tú sabes que es un niño y contra eso no puedes hacer nada.

-Mejor no le cambien a la tele, Hidan se despierta si sabe que le quitaron sus caricaturas – ambos artistas le miran con una ceja levantada.

-Mmm – nuestro albinito abre los ojos - ¿Qué paso? – mira con somnolencia a los otros.

-No, nada, duérmete.

-Anda, hazle caso a Kakuzu, los niños buenos se van a tomar la siesta – el rubio se burla en su cara, y eso que el jashinista es mayor que el por tres años.

-Cállate, rubia oxigenada y embarazada.

-Te recuerdo que tu colaboraste a que Deidara estuviera así, uno de esos niños es tuyo – un rubor apareció en las mejillas del albino ante el comentario del Akasuna. – Vez como no miento, ya te sonrojaste.

-Grrrr, ¡¡cállate!! – se cruza de brazos.– nadie pidió tu opinión, jitomate.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!, mocoso irrespetuoso, malcriado y caprichoso.

-Ya, ya, no se pelen, Hidan no hagas enojar a Sasori ¿esta bien? – Kakuzu le mira autoritario.

-Bien – hace un puchero - ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

-Al rededor de una hora y media – mira el reloj que esta detrás del sofá.- Si, cerca de una hora y media

-¿Tan poco?, creí haber dormido mas tiempo – en eso llega Konan, con un biberón en la mano derecha, el albino le mira interrogante.

-Hora de la leche, Hidan – le muestra su mano derecha (Que mal se escucho pero no encontré otra manera de escribirlo xD).

-Estas pendeja si crees que tomare de ahí – mira por el rabillo del ojo, como Deidara, Sasori y Kakuzu se aguantan las ganas de reír.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes ni sentarte bien, esta es la única manera que yo conozco, sin que te ahogues.

-Corrección, ahora si creo de verdad que eres mas que un mocoso, Hidan – los tres presentes miran el rostro sonrojado de Hidan, el cual esta aguantando las ganas de patalear, por que sabe que aquel dolor volvería, y el no quería eso.

-Kakuzu, dáselo tú, no pienso aguantarlo – le deja la mamila en la mano y se va.

-Bien, Hidan prepárate y abre la boca – le acerca el pico a la boca pero al parecer no cederá tan fácil.- Hidan, mientras mas rápido, mejor, así que coopera.

-Hmp – voltea la mirada hacia otro lado, Kakuzu en verdad estaba demente si cree que se dejaría así como así, como si no tuviera aun algo de orgullo.

-Hidan, has caso de lo que te digo

-…. – el caso del perro.

-Olvídalo, Kakuzu, no cederá a menos que no haya mas gente, te haremos el favor de irnos – dicho y hecho, ambos se fueron dejando a la pareja zombi.

-Bien, ¿ya vez?, no hay nadie mas que tu y yo aquí, así que tómatelo y que sea rápido, ¿entendido? – El albino le mira sin interés, pero accede y abre la boca.- Buen niño.

-Niño mis huevos, Kakuzu-chan, ¿me puedes acomodar en tus brazos?, ya me harte de esta incomoda posición – le hace un leve puchero.

El ex ninja de la cascada suspira _"¿Es que este mocoso no se cansa de ser tan caprichoso_?", el ojiverde, viendo que no le quedaba otra opción, toma con cuidado al albino en brazos, le levanta y se sienta en el sillón mientras Hidan se acomoda mejor.

-¿Contento?

-Mucho

-Bien, ahora, tomate la leche y duérmete – ve como el albino esta dispuesto a cooperar y comienza a beber mientras se concentra en sus caricaturas.

-Bien, ya esta, me lo acabe, ¿Feliz? – le muestra la mamila vacía

-Solo hasta que te duermas.

-Hmp, ya dormí mucho el día de hoy, no tengo mas sueño.

-Mientes, se te nota en la mirada que quieres dormir, lo que no entiendo es por que no quieres.

-No..te…importa *bostezo*.

-Hi-chan, me estas mintiendo.

-¿Quién mierda te dio..permiso de decirme así? – se pega mas a su pecho hasta apoyar su mejilla contra este y dormir.

-¿No que no tenias sueño, Hidan? – le mira, apaga el televisor y se encamina a su cuarto, esa noche también dormiría con el.

_Les juro que no fue mi intención hacerlo tan largo, pero cualquier oportunidad es buena para humillar a Hidan XD._

_En fin, si les gusto o debería buscarme otro pasatiempo? _


	6. Ultimo mes

**M**is estimadas lectoras....me temo...que este capi *snif* será el ultimo, así es ToT aquí se acaba mi historia de "Trillizos" ha llegado a su fin.

-Por favor!!, no seas dramática!!

-Yo no soy dramática Dx!!

-Aja

-Bien, déjame continuar no?, bien, el punto es..Que aquí se me acaba la inspiración, pero descuiden, are un epilogo, no se con chingaditos, pero lo are, en fin, VENGA!!

Ya han pasado siete meses desde que Deidara esta en cinta, en esos siete meses, el ha podido ver como su vientre se ha hinchado hasta tomar la forma de un balón, debido a las tres pequeñas criaturas que cargaba su ser.

-Konan…¿hoy es el día..Verdad?

-Así es Deidara, hoy nacen tus hijos.

-Un *suspira*, tengo…miedo – desvía la mirada.

-Deidara, te prometo que no te va a pasar nada malo – le sonríe calidamente.

-No temo por mi bienestar, temo por el de mis hijos, no quiero perder a ninguno.

-Eso no pasara, Deidara, te lo prometo

-Confió en ti, Konan

-Lo se, vamos, tienes que estar bajo revisión – salen del cuarto del rubio y caminan hacia el cuarto donde atienden a todos (que nombre tan largo, ¿Sugerencias?).

-No tengo ánimos de estar aquí todo el día – le hace un puchero a manera infantil.

-Esta bien, llamare a los futuros padres, para que te hagan compañía en la sala de estar, te induciré el parto, así que cuando tenga todo listo, te aviso ¿de acuerdo?.

-Hai

-Bien, tú ve a la sala, yo llevare a ese trío de calenturientos en un momento.

El rubio acata la orden de Konan, se va a la sala de estar. Después de unos pocos minutos llegan sus tres amantes, quienes se sientan al lado del rubio.

-¿Listo, Deidara?

-No lo se, Itachi, me preocupa mucho como nacerán los bebes.

-Descuida, serán perfectos – le consuela su Danna.

-Eso espero Sasori no Danna, eso espero.

-Oe, ¿Cómo se llamaran..err...¿nuestros hijos?

-No he pensado nombres todavía, quiero que nazcan y decidir que nombre ponerle a cada uno.

-Aww, yo ya había pensado un nombre *chasquea la lengua* pero bueno – gira sus ojos violetas a otro lado.

-¿Cuál nombre, si se puede saber?

-Hikaru.

-Siendo franco también pensé en un nombre para..nuestro hijo – el heredero del clan Uchiha mira directamente al rubio.

-¿Cuál?

-Shisui

-¿Y usted, Danna, tenia pensado algún nombre?

-No, ¿y tú?

-Si, me gustaría que el suyo se llamara Yukito.

-Si eso te gusta, por mi bien – se encoje de hombros.- El nombre no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

-Arigatou Danna.

Al momento en que Deidara y sus tres amantes se enfrascan en una conversación muy amena, llega Konan, diciendo que ya todo esta listo para inducirle el parto al rubio.

-Y ustedes tres, también vengan, necesito quien cargue a los bebes – los cuatro haciendo caso a Konan, la siguieron hasta llegar al cuarto de operaciones (es mas corto ¿no creen?).

-Bien, Deidara, cámbiate, que yo y ellos te esperaremos – le da unas ropas como de hospital al rubio.- Ustedes también pónganse esto – les entrega unas batas como de cirujano.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo y el rubio sobre la cama de operaciones, Konan le inyecto un líquido transparente, a los diez minutos de que se le hubiera introducido, el rubio rompió fuente.

-Aghh, dios!!

-Bien, comenzare – la peliazul se puso en posición entre las piernas del rubio, abriéndolas lo mas que podía.- Vas muy bien Deidara, sigue así.

-Ahh, por Kami-sama!!

-Alguno de ustedes tómele de la mano, ahora puja Deidara

El albino fue a su lado, le tomo de la mano, el rubio hizo presión hasta que parecía que de un momento a otro le fracturaría la mano a Hidan.

-Joder rubia!!, no aprietes tanto.

-Aghh..primero intenta sacar una sandia por el agujero del tamaño de un limón y después me lo platicas ahhh!!

-Bien, aquí viene otra contracción, ahora puja.

-Mierda!! – vuelve a apretar la mano de Hidan, se escucha un crujido.

-Descuiden, ese fue mi dedo – responde con simpleza el albino.

-Veo la cabeza, es pelirrojo, Sasori, ven para acá con esa toalla – el Akasuna hace lo que le dicen, llega con la maestra del origami.- Bien, ya viene.

-Buaaa!! (Estupido presupuesto D: ) – se escucho por toda la cueva, el llorar de un bebe.

-Ahí esta, Sasori, muéstraselo a Deidara antes de que nazca el próximo – el Akasuna llego con el rubio, mostrándole el pequeño bultito que cargaba.

-Es idéntico a ti Sasori.

-No es completamente cierto, tiene un mechón rubio – mira a Deidara.- lo haces muy bien, yo me tengo que ir, después nos vemos – el Akasuna se retira y el rubio siente otra contracción.

-Mierda!!

-Puja, Deidara, eso es, ya viene, Itachi, ven aquí.

-Hai – toma una toalla, va junto con Konan.

-Bien, Deidara puja una última vez.

-Aghh!!, Joder!!!

-*ligero llanto de bebe*

-Míralo Itachi, es idéntico a ti

El Uchiha se acerca a el rubio para que vea a su segundo hijo.

-Es el gen del clan, después vendré con Shisui a hacerte compañía – le da un casto beso en los labios.

-Bien, solo falta el tuyo, Hidan.

-¿Ósea que la rubia ya me puede soltar?, ya tengo tres dedos fracturados.

-Hai, ven – el albino hace lo mismo que sus compañeros anteriormente, toma la toalla y se dirige donde Konan.

-A ver, Deidara, puja, eso es, veo una cabecita albina, ya esta.

-Buaaa, buaaa.

-Igualito a su papa, toma – le pasa el niño para que lo vea.

-Guapo como su padre.

-Aja ve con Deidara – el jashinista va con el exhausto rubio.- Mira, es idéntico a mi.

-Uff, me siento muy cansado.

-Descuida, yo me voy con los otros, cuando te recuperes iremos a tu cuarto a verte – le besa ligeramente su frente perlada en sudor.

El albino continúo su camino hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los otros dos padres alimentando a sus pequeños.

-Pásenme una de esas mierdas, le tengo que dar de comer a Hikaru – mira a su pequeño hijo, este tiene los ojos abiertos, son violetas como se pueden imaginar.

-Ten – el Akasuna le pasa un biberón con una formula especial, ya que Deidara no puede alimentar a los tres, el hecho de que sea hermafrodita no significa que pueda hacer casi todo lo que puede una mujer.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegan todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, a ver a los recién nacidos, cada uno va con sus respectivas parejas de equipo, Tobi, Zetsu y Pein van donde Itachi y Kisame a conocer al nuevo integrante del clan Uchiha.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, Itachi-san?

-Shisui…Shisui Uchiha – al decir el nombre del niño, este abre los ojos, dejando ver dos hermosas perlas negras.

-Puedo ver que es otro usuario del Sharingan, ¿Qué harás al respecto, Itachi?

-No puedo quitarle la vida, Deidara jamás me lo perdonaría, además…creo..que le he tomado cariño – sonríe ligeramente, ironías de la vida.

-Hidan, solo espero que no sea tan molesto como tu – el administrador mira a el pequeño albino, que ahora come en brazos de su padre.

-Será Jashinista, ese es mi legado.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto un rato, eh Hidan? – le susurra lacivicamente en la oreja, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo el albino le escuche.

-No jodas, ahora no

-Ohh, vamos, nunca me dices no para eso – en eso llega Pein.

-Déjenme verle – el jashinista malhablado le permite ver a su hijo.- Idéntico a su padre, tiene capacidad, será un gran shinobi.

-Por supuesto jefe – sonríe descaradamente mientras Kakuzu le hacia algunos mimos a ambos albinos, la mayor parte al albino mayor.

-Vamos, Hidan – le besa la oreja aun con su mascara puesta.

-Esta bien, ya, vamos – ambos inmortales se levantan y caminan al cuarto del mas joven.- Menos mal que Sasori hizo tres cunas para acostar a cada uno.

O

O

Con Itachi, las cosas parecen ir bien, hasta que se hace tarde y todos deben ir a dormir.

-Bien, déjame ver a mi otro sobrino – Madara se le acerca sin su típica mascara naranja.

-Con cuidado – le pasa a su hijo, Madara queda embelezado ante el pequeño nuevo Uchiha.

-Shisui – el pequeño abre sus ojitos.- Sharingan, perfecto, este niño, de ahora en adelante será mi alumno.

-Hai – el mayor le pasa al niño.- Buenas noches, sensei – se retira con su hijo en brazos, dispuesto a dormir, justo como lo hace su hijo ahora.

O

O

Con Kakuzu y Hidan:

Ambos inmortales están sobre la cama, repartiendo caricias y susurrando una que otra palabra e insulto hacia su amante. El pequeño albinito duerme en su cuna, sin dejar que el ruido que hace su padre y su amante lo molesten en lo mas mínimo.

-Ahh, Kakuzu, no hay nadie como tu, bastardo – el albino se encuentra en la típica posición de uke, el abajo y Kakuzu arriba.

-Lo se…Hidan, ahhh – besa el cuello blanco de su amante. Mete la mano adentro de su pantalón y comienza a masturbar al menor, este gime y suspira en su oreja mientras el mayor continuo mimándole.

-Kakuzu, me vengo.

-Hazlo – ordeno el mayor, acto seguido el menor se corre en la mano del tesorero, este se da el morbo de sacar y probar ese liquido blanquecino que escurre entre sus dedos.

-¿Listo? – quita los estorbosos pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Pone las blancas piernas sobre sus hombros.

-Siempre – el mayor mueve ligeramente sus caderas, haciendo un mínimo contacto con la entrada de Hidan.

-Aquí voy – toma impulso, ya esta a punto de meter la punta de su miembro cuando….

-Buaaaa!!, buaaaa! – el pequeño Hikaru comienza a llorar. Hidan se aparta velozmente de su amante para llegar a la cuna de su hijo y acurrucarlo en sus brazos.

-Shhh, tranquilo – le mese ligeramente para que se calme. El pequeño se calla y Hidan suspira aliviado.

-Que mala manera de arruinar una buena noche de pasión, pensaba en volver a darte tan duro como para fracturarte la pelvis – el moreno pasa sus brazos por detrás de su nuca. Mira como el albino camina hacia el.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Carga a Hikaru un momento, en lo que me pongo los boxers y los pantalones – le ofrece al niño, el ojiverde, dudativo, toma con cuidado a el pequeño, le acurruca en sus brazos.

-Creo que te quiere.

-En carácter es idéntico a su madre, en el físico a su padre – acaricia una de las sonrojadas mejillas del bebe con la punta de su dedo.

-Kakuzu, será mejor que bajes eso, si no, para tu cuarto.

-*Kakuzu, será mejor que bajes eso, si no, para tu cuarto* - le arremeda.- Cállate mocoso, que tu me tienes así, toma a tu hijo – le pasa al niño, Hidan lo ve como duerme y lo vuelve a colocar en su cuna.

-Bien, ahora que el niño esta dormido, al menos ayúdame a bajarlo – toma la blanca cabellera y lo incita a meterse el miembro en su boca.

El albino comienza con ligeras lamiditas, después suaves mordidas, prosigue a chupar la punta y jugar con el glande. Prosigue con el tronco hasta los testículos y de regreso, el moreno mantiene su mano sobre su cabeza para que siga hasta llegar al clímax. El albino se traga todo sin protestar.

-Listo.

-Lo haz hecho bien, Hidan – se escucha otro llanto proveniente de Hikaru.- Calla a ese mocoso o lo haré yo.

-Ya Kakuzu, no tiene ni un día de nacer y ya lo quieres matar – toma al pequeño en brazos nuevamente y esta vez se recuesta en la cama con el niño en brazos.- ¿Y?, ¿No piensas acostarte?

-Voy – toma lugar junto a el albino, este se recuesta en parte de su pecho y cierra los ojos.

-Vamos, duerman los dos – el albino mas grande cae rendido en el acto, pero el mas pequeño seguía con su mirada violeta en el moreno. Este le ve curioso hasta que el bebe le estira sus bracitos para que sea Kakuzu quien lo cargue.

El tesorero se sorprende, no obstante le toma en brazos, no vaya a ser que empiece a llorar de nuevo. Le mantiene acurrucado en sus brazos hasta que el pequeño se duerme.

Esa noche, el moreno ojiverde, tesorero de Akatsuki, velo el sueño de los dos albinos.

O

O

A la mañana siguiente:

El albino sadomasoquista despertó en la cama, solo, se levanto y miro en todas direcciones para buscar a Kakuzu y su pequeño Hikaru. Al no encontrarlos, salio corriendo hacia la cocina, en el pasillo se encontró con Kakuzu, el moreno estaba sin el turbante ni la mascarilla que cubría su cabeza y cara, cargaba a Hikaru, este dormía en los brazos del administrador. (imagen hasta abajo)

-Me asuste, ¿En donde estabas?

-Hikaru se despertó hace como una hora, comenzó a lloriquear, supuse que tendría hambre, así que le di de comer, agradécemelo, mocoso – le pasa al niño y Hidan al tenerlo en brazos lo mira embelezado.

-Vamos a la sala, quiero ver la tele – caminan juntos hasta llegar y prender el televisor.

-Es extraño que se levanten tan temprano los dos – llega el Uchiha, con su pequeño Shisui en brazos, tomando de una mamila, junto con el del arte eterno, quien tenia a Yukito en sus brazos, comiendo también.

-Si, enserio que es temprano, en unos días tendré ojeras como las tuyas Itachi – el albino se ríe de su propio chiste.

-Simpático – el Uchiha solo toma asiento, como el Akasuna.

Así pasaron el tiempo hasta que Konan y Pein despertaran, ya que Konan era la única que sabia cocinar y eso cuando ella quería.

-Sírvanse ustedes mismos, yo tengo que ir a subirle la comida a Deidara y ver como se encuentra.

Todos (a excepción de Zetsu, Sasori y Deidara) se fueron a surtir el pan de cada día. Obviamente cada padre tenía en sus brazos a su respectivo hijo.

-Kakuzu, hazme un favor.

-¿Mmm? – el ojiverde había terminado de comer y ahora estaba dispuesto a retirarse, tenia que ir por otra recompensa.

-Me…me…¿me podrías dar de comer?, con el niño en brazos no puedo – desvía la mirada con un suave tono rosa en las mejillas.

El moreno se le queda viendo, suspira y accede a las peticiones del peliblanco.

-Abre la boca – le ofrece algo de arroz, el albino acepta y abre la boca. El proceso se repite hasta que el albino termina satisfecho.- Esto..gracias.

-Hmn – se retira de la cocina.

-Que amargado – mira a Hikaru que esta en sus brazos, despierto, el albino le sonríe.- ¿Quieres ver a tu okaa-san? – el bebe le sonríe, como si supiera lo que dice Hidan.

-Vamos – se levanta y camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del joven artista.

-Nee, Deidara, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro – el albino pasa y cierra la puerta a petición del rubio, lo encuentra recostado contra la cabecera para poder comer bien.

-Alguien te quería visitar – le muestra a el pequeño Hikaru y el rubio le toma en brazos.

-Es idéntico a ti, Hidan.

-Ya me lo ha dicho toda la organización.

-¿Cómo están los otros dos?

-Ambos están bien, Hikaru es muy tranquilo, no se de donde abra sacado eso, en la noche casi no lloro, es mas, dejo que Kakuzu lo acunara en sus brazos toda la noche.

-Eso es sorprendente – el albino le sigue contando muy emocionado.

-Entiendo, ¿puedes pedirles a Itachi y a Danna que suban?, quiero ver a los otros dos.

-Hai – sale camino al cuarto de cada uno, encuentra a el Uchiha junto con el Akasuna.

Llegan al cuarto del rubio, quien los espera sentado en la cama.

-Déjenme verlos.

-Bien, Yukito fue el primero – el pelirrojo se acerca con el bebe en brazos.- Como vez, tiene un mechón del lado izquierdo de color rubio.

-Si, pero por el resto es igualito a ti Danna – toma a el pequeño en brazos y este abre los ojos.- Incluso en el color de los ojos.

-Lo se – ahora es el turno del Uchiha.

-Este es Shisui – el bebe abre sus ojitos.- Cada vez que digo su nombre abre los ojos.

-Otro Uchiha – el rubio tiene las piernas flexionadas, ahí acomoda a sus dos hijos.

-¿Lo odias? – el azabache habla.

-¿Pero que dices?, ¿odiarlo?, jamás podría, es mi hijo, creció en mi vientre por siete meses, no lo odio aunque sea un Uchiha.

-Mas bien la pregunta seria, ¿nos odias? – levanta la mirada y la dirige al rubio.

-No, no los odio – el moreno sonríe levemente, ahora es el turno del albino.

-Y tú ya conoces a Hikaru – el albino acomoda al mas pequeño sobre las piernas del rubio, quedando los tres acostados sobre las piernas de su madre.

El rubio se queda embobado mirando a sus tres hijos, todos iguales a sus padres, exceptuando a Yukito, pero por el resto todos eran iguales.

-Los tres son hermosos, como sus padres.

-Lo sabemos – los tres toman asiento en la cama junto al rubio y sus pequeños.

-¿Cómo se comportaran cuando aprendan el manejo de chakra?

-Supongo que serán traviesos, al menos Hikaru y Yukito, Shisui…lo más probable es que sea tranquilo como su padre.

-Mmm, tendremos que juntarlo mas con sus hermanos que con su padre.

-¿De donde crees que sacara ese potencial que lleva adentro si no me dejan entrenar con el? Claro que no utilizare la misma forma de enseñanza de mi padre.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-Yo viví la guerra a los cuatro años, no es la mejor forma de crecer, mi padre empezó a interesarse en mi cuando pude hacer el Katon, vio potencial en mi y comenzó a entrenarme…y el resto ya lo saben, fui el prodigo entre mi clan y todo eso.

-Que triste

-Si, por eso Shisui no pasara por lo mismo.

-Me alegro, ¿Oye Hidan, tú que clase de…legado dejaras en Hikaru?

-Eh?, ahh pues, mi religión eso es obvio.

-Naruhodo (ya veo) – sonríe a los tres pequeños que reposaban sobre sus piernas.

Hikaru comenzó a abrir sus ojitos violetas, los fijo en los azul cielo de su madre, al instante comenzó a moverse y a impacientarse, golpeando a sus hermanos sin querer en el proceso, haciendo que sus hermanos comenzaran a llorar.

Cada padre tomo en brazos a sus hijos intentando calmarles.

-Shhh, ya Shisui, no paso nada – el moreno lo mese en sus brazos para que se tranquilice.

-Yukito, tranquilo, ya, shhh.

-Hikaru, basta – al ver esto el rubio se ataca de la risa.

-¿Y a ti que te pico, rubia?

-Nada..jajaja, lo que pasa esque nunca me imagine que terminarían así, aguantando los berrinches de sus hijos.

-Solo por que te queremos, Deidara, solo por que te queremos – amenazo el Akasuna.

-Ya, Danna, descuide.

-Seguramente tienen hambre

-Y no son los únicos, ¿Pueden pedirle a Konan que me traiga algo?

-Hai, nos vemos, Deidara – Los tres padres abandonaron la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Esto en unos años, será peor – comento el Jashinista.

-Lo sabemos, pero, yo no veo nada de malo, es decir, es nuestro legado a fin de cuentas.

-Concuerdo contigo, Itachi.

_¿So? Esta bien o debo retirarme? __De ser así que gachos u.u._

_En fin, espero les haya gustado mi fic, pronto subiré el epilogo, hasta entonces, bye :P y no se olviden._

_Yo veo todo y lo se todo y lo que no me lo invento _


	7. Seis años después

Bien, ya esta mi epilogo.

Espero y lo disfruten y comenten.

********** 6 años después************

Una pequeña sombra corría entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Uff, casi me alcanza – el pequeño es un pelinegro, de ojos negros, con una coleta, vestido con una camiseta negra con un pequeño abanico y unos shorts de color gris.

Sin que el pequeño se de cuenta, una sombra aparece detrás de el, se ve el destello de un filoso kunai.

-Katon Goukakyou no jutsu – una enorme bola de fuego sale de la boca del pequeño, haciendo que su atacante desaparezca en una bola de humo.- ¡¿Qué?

Su verdadero atacante sale detrás de un arbusto.

-¡Te tengo Shisui! – El pequeño solo se hace a un lado, dejando que su hermano albino se golpeara en la frente contra el suelo.- ¡Mamá!

Aparece un lindo rubio bastante joven, se acerca a sus hijos junto con sus padres y su primer hijo.

-A ver, Hikaru, ya no llores – ayuda al albinito a volver a pararse y revisa su frente.- Ya, no paso nada serio – le sonríe y besa su frente. El pequeño le sonríe y corre hacia su padre.

-¡Papá!, Shisui hace trampa – le lloriquea en sus brazos.

-Eso no es cierto, que yo tenga el sharingan no significa nada – el moreno le saca la lengua a su hermano.

-Shisui, esa no es manera de comportarse – el Uchiha mayor pica la frente de su hijo como lo hacia con su hermano menor. Su hijo solo se soba su frente.

-Hai, Ottosan.

-Ustedes se la viven peleando – un pequeño pelirrojo se acerca a sus hermanos, el albino inmediatamente le hace una llave para acariciar su cabeza con el puño.

-¡Papá quítamelo! , ya Hikaru, ¡no es divertido! – unas pequeñas lagrimillas se le salen al mas pequeño de los tres.

-A ver, ya, sepárense los dos – llega Sasori con su poca paciencia y separa de su pequeño a Hikaru, quien se limita a hacer un berrinche.

-Hikaru, ya para – Hidan se acerca a su hijo.- Pídele disculpas a Yukito.

-Lo siento, Yukito – dice forzadamente.

-Me alegro por ti Shisui, ya puedes hacer el Katon, sin ningún error.

-Si, pero mi Sharingan aun tiene solo una aspa, todavía no haciendo de nivel como tu papa.

-Descuida, yo pude manejar a la perfección el sharingan hasta los ocho años.

-¿Y mi tío, Sasuke?

-El…hasta los trece – mira a su hijo con nostalgia, hace cinco años que Sasuke había muerto a manos de Itachi (Fans de Sasuke, lloren), ahora el moreno tenia el Fummetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, como Madara.

Incluso Akatsuki había alcanzado su meta, ahora el mundo shinobi estaba bajo su mandato.

-¿Papá?

-Eh, lo siento Shisui, me quede pensando – le sonríe como lo hacia con Sasuke.

-Vamos adentro, ya fue mucho entrenamiento por hoy – el rubio tomo a Yukito en brazos, siendo seguido por sus tres amantes y sus otros hijos.

-Itachi, ven un momento – Madara Uchiha, el legendario Uchiha, ahora estaba sin mascara, dejando ver su perfecto Sharingan.- Y tu también Shisui.

Madara los condujo a su oficina. Les dijo que tomaran asiento y eso hicieron, hace mucho que Itachi le había enseñado a Shisui a quedarse callado y serio si Madara lo citaba.

-¿Qué necesitas, Madara?

-He estado observando el entrenamiento de Shisui últimamente, le reconozco que ya pueda hacer un Katon a la perfección, pero su Sharingan no esta del todo desarrollado.

-Aun es pequeño, no le culpe de eso.

-No lo culpo de nada. Shisui

-¿Si?, Madara sama

-Dime… ¿Te agrada el nivel de tu entrenamiento? O lo quieres aumentar

-Pues….como esta ahora, esta bien, pero en unos meses, tal vez, podría aumentarlo.

-Bien, eso es todo, retírense – ambos Uchiha se van.

-Papá, Madara ojjisan me da miedo a veces.

-Lo se, a mi también, a veces – escuchan unos gritos en la sala y caminan para ver de que se trata. Al llegar, la escena con la que se topan es por demás divertida.

Su líder, Pein, esa batallando para sacarse a Yukito y a Hikaru de encima, mientras los pequeños le jalan del pelo y corretean por toda su espalda para que no les de alcance.

-¡Hidan!, ¡Sasori!, ¡Vengan por sus hijos, ahora! – grita desesperado a los padres de los pequeños.

Al llegar ambos padres, el albino casi se cae de la risa y el Akasuna no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-A ver, Hikaru, ya déjalo – toma a su pequeño hijo por el pantalón, levantándolo en el acto.

Yukito, al no sentir la compañía de su hermano menor, se detuvo justo entre los brazos del pelinaranja.

-Etto… lo siento Líder.

-Sasori, mas vale que le enseñes respeto a tu hijo – le pasa a su pequeña copia.

-Tranquilo líder. Yukito, estas castigado.

-No, por favor papá – cruza sus bracitos y hace un puchero.

-Lo siento jovencito, además solo es sin salidas el resto de la tarde.

-Hmp

-Tiene el carácter de su madre, ¿No lo crees Deidara? – pregunta el ojiverde.

-Claro uhn.

-Mami – le estira sus brazos al rubio para que lo cargue, el rubio accede.

-Mami – Shisui llega donde su progenitor que lo parió con dolor.

-Mamá – llama la pequeña copia del jashinista.

-¿Qué pasa, uhn?

-Tengo sueño – el pelinegro se talla su pequeño ojito.

-Quiero jugar – su hijo mas pequeño le jala la ropa para que le haga caso.

-Quiero ir al baño – el pequeño pelirrojo lo mira directamente.

-Uff, Danna, Hidan, Itachi, les hablan sus hijos.

-Tch, ya voy joder – cada padre va por su respectivo retoño. Aunque los tres son lindos e hijos de miembros de Akatsuki, siguen siendo solo unos niños.

Pasados unos minutos, cada niño tuvo lo que pidió.

Shisui estaba dormido en brazos de su madre; Yukito estaba entrenando con su padre sobre las marionetas y Hikaru estaba jugando a "Molesten a Kakuzu" junto con su papá.

-Que tierno se ve Shisui dormido ¿No lo crees Itachi? – voltea a ver a su amante y novio. Así es chicas, Deidara tuvo que decidir con quien quedarse, aunque antes de tener a sus tres crías disfrutaba de los cuartetos, ahora tenía que criar a los tres niños, con ayuda de sus amantes. Pero Itachi fue el que se llevo el corazón del rubio, ni siquiera su Danna, ya que siempre discutían sobre el verdadero arte, eso no le favorecía para criar a Yukito.

-Muy cierto… me recuerda mucho a cuando yo era pequeño.

-Bueno, es idéntico a ti – su pequeño se mueve en brazos, seguro tiene pesadillas, es común en los niños pequeños, claro esta, pero el pequeño siempre sueña con la matanza de su clan, aunque su padre nunca le hubiese dicho nada al respecto sobre esa noche.

-Shhh, Shisui…

- koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michino

Kota e tachiyo horajishinmotte susumebaii

Tatemo shisenna no ameagarino

Asufuaruto ni nijikakayou ni Ohh. – el rubio le comienza a cantar para que se calme.

- Lonely kaze ga fuite Feeling kigatsuitayo Kotae wa doko ni mo naikedo Call me wakatteru wa With you ai wa itsumo

atae aumono... For You

-Me gusta como cantas Deidara – el rubio le sonríe. Toma aire y continúa con su canto.- kitto kimi wa itsunohika Kono sora o taberu wa zudakara Nando tsuma zuita toshitemo... For You

Daisetzu na koto wa hitatsu Yume hiru koto Kokora daka wa tozasa naideite – Shisui se queda completamente quieto en los brazos de su progenitor.

-Itachi ¿Puedes cargarlo un rato? Esta pesado.

-Hai – toma con cuidado a su niño en brazos y lo acurruca de manera que sea cómoda para el pequeño. Lo mira dormir, tan tranquilo.- Y pensar…que es un Uchiha como yo y mi sensei.

-¡Mamá! – llega corriendo su hijo albino, detrás de él viene su padre hecho la pastilla y justo detrás de el albino mayor viene lo que parece una mano, morena, que justamente atrapa una de las piernas de Hidan.

-¡Joder! – se aferra al piso con las uñas, pero de nada le sirve.- ¡Mamá!

-Hikaru, ¿Qué le hicieron a Kakuzu? – el rubio mira enojado a su hijo menor, mientras su otro amante es arrastrado al cuarto del tesorero. Solo se escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

_-¡Te dije que no me molestaras! ¡Pero hay vas y de paso le enseñas a tu hijo!_

_-¡Te juro por Jashin que no era mi intención molestarte, tampoco la de Hikaru!... ahh _– lo que parece un gemido por parte de Hidan se escucha.

_-Pues ahora te tendré que enseñar buenos modales… Hidan._

_-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Kakuzu! ¡Joder! _– en la sala los mayores están un poco preocupados por el albino. Mientras que la pequeña copia del jashinista tiene los oídos tapados por su madre.

-Veamos si no le fractura la pelvis de nuevo… - el Uchiha se sienta en un sillón para estar mas cómodo con su pequeño.

-Pobre diablo, eso solo paso hace seis años.

-¿Qué es la pelvis mamá? – al igual que su hermano mayor, Hikaru se recuesta sobre su progenitor.

-Es este hueso – le toca la cadera a su hijo y este ríe.

-¿Y como se lo fracturaría Kakuzu san a mi papá? – sus ojitos lila destilan inocencia y curiosidad.

-Emm, supongo que lo habrá de golpear, _o hará una sesión de sadomasoquismo con él._

-Ahh – toma el control remoto y ve su programa favorito; Los Simpson.

_-¡Me quiero volver chango, mi auto! _

-Jejeje – la pequeña copia del jashinista hace silencio un momento al escuchar ruidos extraños.

_-¡Joder! ¡Me quiero volver chango! _– esa sin duda es la voz de su papi.

_-¡Cállate!_ – y esa sin duda la de Kakuzu.

-¿Qué están haciendo, mami?

-Eh, descuida bebé, solo deben estar peleando de nuevo…

_-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡No tan duro! __Ahhh… ¡Joder Kakuzu, mi cadera! _

_-Ahh...Hidan_ – El pequeño sigue confundido, sabe que su papi es sadomasoquista y que aguanta el dolor, pero no sabe que fueron esos extraños ruidos.

-Será mejor que vayamos por Hidan, Itachi.

-Eso… o se lo dejamos a Kakuzu, además, Shisui esta dormido.

-Lo dejamos en su cuarto, y te guste o no, Hidan también es el padre de uno de mis hijos, así que vamos – se para y deja a Hikaru en su lugar.- Quédate aquí en lo que le ayudamos a tu papá ¿Si Hikaru?

-Aja – asiente y espera tranquilamente, con Shisui dormido a su lado. Poco rato después llega el papá de Shisui, bautizado por Hikaru como "Papá Itachi", mientras que a Hidan le dice papi.

Itachi esta cargando con Hidan en su espalda, ya que Kakuzu se tuvo que ir a por una recompensa de grandes cantidades.

-Hikaru, hazme un favor.

-Dime, papá Itachi.

-Esta bien si me dices papá. Mira, quiero que vayas por Konan y le digas que Kakuzu le hizo _eso_ a tu papi, ella entenderá.

-Hai – camina por los corredores hasta llegar a la habitación de Konan.

-Tía – entra sin avisar y encuentra a su "tía" en paños menores, usando solo unas bragas azul pálido y una faja a conjunto.

-¿Qué sucede, Hikaru? – se pone una bata y se agacha para ver sus ojitos lila.

-Papá me mando, por que Kakuzu san le hizo _eso_ de nuevo a mi papi… ¿Qué le hizo a mi papi?

-Solo lo golpeo, pero seguro que le fallo la puntería y le dio en la cadera.

-Bueno… - la peliazul le toma de la mano y van a la sala, donde Hidan se queja del poco cuidado que le da Kakuzu y por su pelvis fracturada, de nueva cuenta en seis años.

-A ver, tú ya te sabes ese cuento, Hidan.

-Lo se, joder… Puto Kakuzu – recibe un golpe de parte del rubio y la maestra del origami.- ¡Joder, si no es Kakuzu son ustedes!

-Nada de malas palabras enfrente de los niños – señala a su hijo más pequeño, quien esta viendo la televisión y a su durmiente hermano.

-No me pueden escuchar, así que no exageres Deidara – mira a su retoño tranquilamente sentado, mientras que él esta acostado en el sofá grande, adolorido de las caderas y sin su Kakuzu al lado para joderle que le aya lastimado.

-Joder con Kakuzu.

-Joder con Kakuzu – su hijo dice las mismas palabras que dice, al parecer se le hace gracioso insultar al que posiblemente puede ver como una figura paterna.

-Jejeje, ese es mi hijo – otro zape por parte de Konan y Deidara.

-Si tu, "No me puede escuchar, así que no exageres Deidara" – le arremeda y le da una mirada de reproche.

-Ya, esta bien, me equivoque, puede pasar… Que delicada me salio la niña rubia.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? – le golpea la cadera de un fuerte manotazo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Joder contigo, Deidara! ¡Maldita rubia, hija de puta, Jashin sama te castigara por hacerme esto! ¡Carajo! – un par de lágrimas bajan lento por su cara. Eso debió sentirse como golpe en las bolas.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco, Deidara – comento Itachi, quien tenía a Shisui en sus brazos, despierto debido al grito del Jashinista.

-¿Estas bien, papi?

-No… creo… Hikaru, recuérdame esto cuando Pein no me deje matar a Deidara – cubre su rostro con su antebrazo y se sorbe un poco la nariz.

-Ya Hidan, no exageres – la peliazul le pone un par de cojines atrás al peliblanco para mantenerlo recargado sin que se tenga que apoyar en su trasero.

-Odio cuando me lastima durante el sexo, al día siguiente duele más, joder.

-Ya, deja de hacer berrinches papá. Ni siquiera Hikaru se pone así – le reclama el pequeño Uchiha.

-Debe ser bastante notorio que tu propio hijo de seis años sea mas maduro que tú, siendo que ya lo dijo mi hijo – se burla el otro moreno.

-Omae baka – como puede se gira para darles la espalda y dormir un rato, dejando que sus platinos cabellos caigan encima de la almohada.

-Hidan, si empiezas a llorar, no me llames – le advirtió la ojiazul.

-Papi ¿Cómo es el dolor?

-Pues… al principio no es agradable – se gira de nuevo, lento para que no le duela – pero con nuestro culto, ese dolor tan insoportable se vuelve un enorme placer que recorre cada fibra de tu cuerpo y te hace vibrar de solo imaginártelo. Es por eso que me volví Jashinista, y tú también lo serás, pero cuando seas mayor – se quita su collar con el signo de Jashin y se lo pone a su niño.- Puedes empezar por rezarle.

-Hai – el albino le desordena su pequeña cabellera platinada.

-Papi… tengo sueño…

-Dile a tu madre, ahora estoy herido de guerra… ¡Deidara, ven por el niño!

-¿Por qué?

-Tu hijo tiene sueño, llévalo a dormir – el rubio toma a su otro hijo en brazos y se sienta al lado del padre del niño.

-Duerme, Hikaru.

-Cántame, así como lo haces como con Shisui…

-Bien – piensa en una canción hasta que se le ocurre una.

Tonto el que no entienda.  
Cuenta una leyenda

Que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer.

El albino también se interesa por el canto del otro, así que guarda silencio.

"tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena,"

Desde el cielo  
habló la luna llena.

"pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él.  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer."

-¿_Será como una leyenda sobre los albinos? _– piensa el adolorido albino.

Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
Ha-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna.

El ojiazul mira con ternura a su niño que se duerme sobre su pecho. A su izquierda, su antiguo amante esta pegando ojo.

De padre canela  
nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño,  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna.

"¡maldita su estampa!  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo callo."

Justo antes de que terminara su canto, ambos albinos están completamente dormidos, uno por que ya es la hora indicada y estuvo entrenando mucho y otro por recibir su "castigo" con su amante.

Dejo a su durmiente hijo en el pecho descubierto de su padre y se fue de ahí. Kakuzu ya se los llevaría a su cuarto.

El rubio se fue caminando para el cuarto de su maestro para vigilar las enseñanzas que le dé el del arte eterno a su primer hijo.

-Bien Yukito, ya puedes manejar muy bien a Hiruko.

-Si, pero es un poco grande papi – su pequeño Yukito sale de la enorme marioneta-coraza que construyo su mismo padre para protegerse.

-Descuida, es solo para que sepas como manejar una marioneta de este tipo. Ahora vienen las marionetas comunes – abre un pergamino y después de un "Puf" aparece una marioneta de mediano tamaño.

-Ejem – llega mamá Deidara y el pequeño corre a sus brazos.

-Mami – le abraza por el cuello.

-¿Cómo va Yukito con su entrenamiento, Danna?

-Bien, ya manipula a Hiruko.

-¿Es cierto nene?

-Si – su primogénito le sonríe.

-Me alegro, pero es hora de dormir Yukito – el rubio se va mientras arrulla a su hijo mayor entre sus brazos. Lo deja en su cuarto profundamente dormido y va a la sala, sorpresivamente apenas va llegando Kakuzu, con un maletín en la mano y el uniforme un poco manchado.

-Kakuzu – le llama el rubio.- Ven por Hidan, le fracturaste la cadera, otra vez.

-Joder, sostenme esto Deidara – le pasa el maletín y carga con mucho cuidado a su amante e hijo.- Vamos a mi cuarto.

-Hai – caminan hasta el cuarto del moreno y ahí recuesta a los dos albinos.

-Gracias.

-De nada – el rubio sale y se encamina a su habitación, andar controlando a sus tres crías y un ex amante es agotador. Al llegar se topa con Itachi quien esta recostado en la cama.

-Hola Dei – mira como el menor se desnuda sin vergüenza alguna. Se queda en ropa interior y se tira en la cama, al lado del Uchiha.

-Estoy muerto – el moreno le comienza a hacer un masaje para que se relaje, pronto ese masaje se vuelve algo mas que un masaje.

-Itachi, ahora no, estoy cansado.

-Vamos, Dei – se posa encima de él y frota su entrepierna contra el trasero del rubio quien gime complacido.

-De acuerdo – se gira viendo de cara al mayor y se dan un pasional beso, compartiendo saliva y mezclando alientos.

-Ohh… Itachi – el Uchiha comenzó a quitar la prenda superior de Deidara, siendo seguido por el rubio. Acto seguido, comenzó a despojarlo de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

-Hazlo – el rubio estaba a merced de su amado Itachi. Con mucho cuidado le penetro despacio y lento, sintiendo la estrechez del otro.

-Dei… - comenzó a dar estocadas suaves y rítmicas, que fueron aumentando hasta hacerse un frenesí lleno de pasión.

-I… Ita… Itachi… me corro – se aferro fuerte al cuello del moreno.

-Yo también… Deidara – una última estocada y un último suspiro dieron por concluida la actividad.

-Te amo, Deidara – el de ojos rojos recostó al rubio en su pecho, dejando que por fin descansara después de un día lleno de actividad.

-Yo también – el rubio fue cerrando sus ojos para dormir con una sonrisa, tenía tres hermosos hijos, una pareja estable y una vida confortable en la organización mas temible y respetable del mundo shinobi. No podía pedir nada más… Tal vez que Hidan dejara de comportarse como un crió y que sus hijos dejaran en paz a la organización entera, pero eso se cambiaria con el tiempo. Al menos para sus niños. Pero con todo eso, él era feliz.

_Puf, ya no ay respeto, me tarde un chingo DX_

_Y esque todo por andar como la gemela de Shikamaru, aunque según una amiga, si Hidan y Shikamaru tuvieran una hija, esa seria yo XD_

_En fin, espero y les haya gustado mi fic nwn._

_Bye_


End file.
